


Head Pain

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The taking of memories is not without consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Pain

He was having another one of his headaches. The pain started at the base of his skull, slowly creeping upwards, seemingly pushing against the back of his eyes. The pain could last for hours and he hissed as he shut his eyes tightly, pressing on his temples to try and stop it.

Finn watched as Poe tried to endure without saying anything. Luke had told him that having memories forcibly ripped out of someone was known to cause permanent damage. Poe was lucky to be alive after such a thing.

A thin line of blood spilled from one of Poe's nostrils. He sucked air through his teeth, finally opening his eyes. He looked at Finn with lowered shoulders and offered him a sad smile. "Can you..?"

He smiled as he reached out, touching his forehead with the tips of his fingers. He reached out to the Light. He reached out and plucked some of It, guiding it towards Poe and the throbbing pain. He concentrated on covering the pain with the Light, frowning to himself as he focused. Eventually the Light covered up the pain and he lowered his hand again. "How does it feel?"

Poe hummed, leaning into Finn to press a kiss to his cheek. "Much better," he said.


End file.
